


【铁虫/PWP】Animals——Super Bunny/Rabbit Hole（上）

by IMDA



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMDA/pseuds/IMDA
Summary: 兽化PWP集锦 本篇篇一 MCU设定彼得·不是蜘蛛侠是兔兔侠·帕克×托尼·说好你养怎么变成我养·斯塔克我真的只是喜欢小动物 让我写吧（哭）





	【铁虫/PWP】Animals——Super Bunny/Rabbit Hole（上）

“那如果她不用你喂呢？”彼得追着男人跟到客厅，不依不挠地问道。

“也不行。”

托尼不理他，给自己倒了杯水，喝了口转过身往厨房走去。彼得又跟了上去。

“为什么，没有关系的，你又不会皮毛过敏，她的卫生也不需要你打扫，我会照顾好她的！”彼得伸手拿下男人手里的杯子，脑袋嗡嗡地响。他最不喜欢托尼不理他，敷衍不行，拐弯抹角不行，言辞闪烁不行，语气不善更不行。不过他也不敢大闹脾气，毕竟——好吧，即使他们现在已经是恋人，但是基于「从八岁之后钢铁侠就是他独一无二的英雄」这个事实，小男孩还是把持着自己情绪的尺度。

“所以说，到底为什么不能养？”彼得把那杯水放在一旁，动作带了点小脾气。托尼看了一眼溅出来的水滴，挑了下眉：“我觉得你不太适合。”

“不会！很适合！”他往前凑了凑，好让他的男朋友看清他眼神里的坚定，“我知道你会和梅姨说一样的话，什么‘你连自己都照顾不好还养什么宠物’，但是我发誓我会把她照顾好的！”

卷发小男孩伸出手抓住男朋友的前襟，胡桃眼睛里竟然水润润地看出了点可怜巴巴的含义。托尼胸口的反应堆闪烁了一下，传递着心动的讯号。

“..”

彼得从前没养过任何宠物，如果高中二年级的时候替内德养的那只仓鼠不算数的话。他是很喜欢小动物没错，但是之前他一直没有想过要养一只。梅有一份不错的工作，足够体面，薪酬也很好，但是代价就是，工作时间的确很长。梅通常每天要呆在公司至少九个小时。所以说，彼得要是想养一只小兔子，或者小猫咪——活的，要是能活着，就得天天揣到他时不时就要扔到巷子里的书包里。

这完全不现实，蜘蛛侠可不能走到哪都带着一只粉耳朵的小兔子，虽然这可能让他看起来，怎么说，更受纽约市民的欢迎。但是，拜托，蜘蛛侠先生可不这么想。

但是蜘蛛侠先生这次真的着急了。他一定得争取到这次机会，一定得让斯塔克先生答应他养一只兔子。

你要是以为，帕克先生这是在为自己童年未竟的梦想努力，那么你就大错特错了。小男孩是实实在在地喜欢小动物没错，可是自己的男朋友是个讨厌鬼也没错。当然了，这话他只自己念叨过，连和内德，他也没这么说过。God，和托尼·斯塔克谈恋爱对高中生小男孩来说简直是个甜蜜的灾难，一整个学校的男孩女孩都是他的仰慕者，他要和谁说他男朋友的坏话去！

但是这些都是小事。毕竟有钢铁侠做男朋友真的很酷。真正麻烦的是宠物。

哦得了吧，要是真是他从集市上抱回来的名副其实的宠物，他压根犯不着攥着他男朋友的领口做出一副求情的样子！蜘蛛侠也是要脸面的！

彼得忿恨地想着，手里不免用了点力气。

“Hey，hey，帕克先生，我已经答应你了，你没必要揪得这么紧”托尼握住彼得的手说道。

意识到托尼同意了，彼得松开了手，圆眼睛还没回过神来一样瞪着，两簇烛火在小男孩的瞳孔快活地燃烧，彼得那颗连日里来一直不肯安分的心终于稍歇，他就着两人微妙的距离用吨级臂力一把把男人拉了过来：“谢谢您Mr. Stark！”

小男孩响亮地在恋人嘴唇上印下了一个甜蜜的水痕，他终于放下心来，蹦跳着回到了卧室里，留下托尼一个人抬起手指抚着嘴唇回味方才的密吻。

托尼不是没有想过彼得为什么突然想要养宠物这个问题，实际上，他不仅想了，而且还十分认真地做了调查。关于近期纽约市民对蜘蛛侠的评价，关于内德外出实践那段时间托管给彼得的小仓鼠，甚至连便利店豪华三明治里的生菜托尼也考虑了，毕竟基于兔子也爱吃生菜的事实，彼得喜欢上小兔子也不是什么太难接受的事情。

可是他并没得到什么正经的线索，他的小男孩为什么如此急切地问他要一只兔子的抚养权，他到答应彼得的那一刻也没搞清楚。

说不定就是突然喜欢了呢，毕竟彼得小的时候的确没养过小动物，现在他从梅那里搬出来了，而这个月末他就能拿到MIT的offer，一切都表明他迟到的「Petsitting」是时候了。托尼摇了摇头，大概理由是这些，大概不是，但是他总是没办法拒绝他的小男孩的。

当然，除了没收战衣那回事。那个要过分很多了，是吧。

这么想着，托尼也不打算再继续追究了，反正只是养只兔子，彼得喜欢，要是认真起来养上一窝，复仇者大厦也是能空出屋子给他养的。

托尼把那杯水拿起来，又喝了一口，走进他们的卧室。

-

“彼得又去哪了？口口声声跟我说兔子自己养，怎么到头来一到饭点就只能看见兔子而他连个人影也没有？”

男人把叉子扔在桌上，坐在椅子上不悦地问道。

贾维斯没回话，星期五也学着一言不发。

托尼疑惑地抬头看了眼远处闪着蓝光的科技板，他的大厦各处运营正常，电力充足，病毒防盾也始终开启着高级防护，根本不需要多想就知道彼得又利用了他宝贵的权限篡改了两个AI程序。

“..Never Learn.”

托尼气闷地说了一句，像是说他永远学不乖的Underoos，又像是说对小恋人百信无疑的自己。他快步走到控制台，打开了操作系统。

贾维斯的程序里果然写进了别的编码。

臭小子。

托尼咬牙切齿地拔掉了电源，回到了餐桌上。自从两个人确定恋爱关系，彼得很少有错过和托尼一起吃饭的时候，可现下，周六晴朗的正午，除了有一只嘴里一直嚼个不停的兔子，别说蜘蛛侠了，就是连只蜘蛛他都没看见。枫糖甜甜圈，冰镇草莓酒，他脑子里到底在想什么，真以为和高中生来个日常约会有那么容易？

算了。托尼无奈地揉了揉眉间，重新拿起叉子准备吃饭。

「簌簌」

托尼转过头，那只连名字都没起好的兔子从桌脚拧着身子钻了过来，嚼着菜叶挤到了他脚边，埋着头蹭着他的裤脚，只露出圆润的屁股。

托尼叹了口气，把她从地上抱了起来。

-

就是一个抱，托尼甚至都没把她揣到怀里，手里的兔子「噗」地一下就变成了他的小男孩，托尼一时间没捞住，彼得便结结实实地掉到了地上。

然而知道真相的托尼说出的第一句竟然是：“兔子不是母的吗？”

彼得本来就通红的脸一下子红到耳朵根。

“我以为这样你会对她好点，不是，对我..”彼得揉了揉自己跌坐在地上的屁股，圆乎乎的尾巴球便从他拨弄的指缝间露了出来。

托尼突然感觉喉头梗痛，发热一般干渴。他舔了下嘴唇，伸手把男孩抱了起来。

彼得身上并没有什么衣服，这倒合情合理，但是却多了一个圆不隆咚的尾巴球和一对摸起来热乎乎的粉耳朵，就有些超出钢铁侠的预料了。

托尼忍不住把手探到男孩的身后，挠了两下男孩的腰窝，然后一把抓住了那只白尾巴。

“托尼！”彼得惊呼了一声，脸上飞红一片。他以为他还可以瞒对方久一点的，没想到托尼的手一碰他他便原形毕露了，小男孩因为这个认知羞耻地发着抖，尾巴尖又被捏在人手里，几乎筛糠一般窝在男人腿上睁不开眼。

“先说正经的，你怎么了？”彼得坐在他身上，比他高出一截，托尼抬起头在男孩柔和的下巴上亲了一下问道。

“我一直担心那只蜘蛛有别的问题，你记得红骷髅吗，他注射过和史蒂夫差不多的血清，显然能力从他手上要走的报酬更多。”

说起红骷髅，男人的语气平缓了许多，但还是带着点不那么正面的情绪，彼得眨了眨湿润的眼睛，安抚似地吻了吻男人低垂的眼。

“所以一会你马上和我去做检查，我会把班纳叫过来，不过我可以保证你不需要裸体。”

“一会？不，起码明天，我现在，我现在需要休息！”

“需要休息？你很累？”男人古怪地看了他一眼，指尖顺便松开了那团毛绒绒，恶作剧般地从男孩隐秘的股间向上攀爬，直到触到那双温热的耳朵。

粉白色的兽耳原本安分地垂在男孩棕色的脑袋上，但不知名的因子却在托尼的指尖滑过他脊线的时候突然在血液里叫嚣着炸裂开，耳尖浅色的血管鼓动着，托尼的手轻轻地抚上去，彼得瞬间便像被炽烫的体温烧过一般，他头皮一阵发麻，耳根也颤动着发软，那两只长耳朵支楞着弹动起来又软绵绵地倒下，小男孩回息般趴倒在男人的肩膀上，眼角湿润着小声喘着气。

“呼，我..我..”

彼得眼尾晕红，像窗外的火烧云，托尼低头看见他汗湿的鼻尖，心神一动，便吻了吻他同样透红的耳尖。彼得很少向他撒娇，十八岁的高中生总是有一种所谓的正茁壮生长的独立人格，沉着冷静才是他们行动的标杆，撒娇任性什么的通通都该扔回记忆里烧光才是。但这突如其来的Rabbit Hole倒真的就像幻梦和现实的交界口，小男孩温驯地躺在他的怀里，像一只被爱驯服的野兽。

可是小兔子才不是野兽呢。

“总之，你一会就乖乖和我去做检查，像只真正的小兔子那样，知道吗？乖一点。”托尼伸手把瘫软的小男孩往上托了托，他用了十分的意志力去克制自己不要在乎那些感官，不管是目光所及的让他念动的兽化特征，还是小男友过分艳红的嘴唇，托尼都尽力装作熟视无睹，甚至是他去触碰的时候，柔软的绒毛和温热的感触，他并不是纽约好邻居那样多么喜欢小动物的超级英雄，但是有些要素确实让他有种澎湃的欲罢不能。

托尼调整了一下自己的呼吸，把彼得抱在自己怀里，彼得突然长出一口气，烫热的吐息像藤蔓一般缠住了托尼命运的隘口。

托尼终于忍不住了，他把彼得缠绕的腿强硬地掰开，然后不做任何预告地起身，迫使那双柔润光洁的腿在主人的惊呼中缠绕上他的腰间。

“托尼！”

彼得下意识地环住男人的肩膀，他清楚地知道接下来的剧目，但到底如何上演..他看了一眼伏在自己身上的男人，那双世上最深情的眼睛，此刻酝酿着流动的风暴和燃烧的爱欲，他喉咙发痒，像是有什么东西在生长，又像是有什么东西在枯萎，他张开嘴唇，细嫩的舌尖在齿间被窥见，他吻上了自己的爱人。

在你沉睡的河畔，谁在意故事的结局？  
-  



End file.
